Invisible
by Muselina Black
Summary: Elinor Dashwood suele sentirse invisible, pero cuando está con su amigo Edward Ferrars ese sentimiento desaparece. Sin embargo, los rumores dicen que él está saliendo con Lucy Steele, rompiendo el corazón de Elinor. One-shot. Ambientado en el siglo XXI.


_Bueno, sigo adaptando a mis parejas de época preferidas al siglo XXI, esta vez es el turno de Elinor Dashwood y Edward Ferrars, de "Sensatez y Sentimientos". Esta vez no quise hacer un longfic, pero escribí un pequeño one-shot, que espero que les guste._

_**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus herederos.  
><em>

**Invisible**

Elinor Dashwood suspiró y cerró la puerta de su casillero, que resonó con fuerza en el pasillo vacío. Todo el mundo estaba en el partido del fútbol, en que el Norland School se enfrentaba a otro colegio cercano, por la copa del campeonato interescolar. Pero ella no estaba ahí, no se sentía capaz de ir al partido y verlo a _él_.

La noticia de que Ferrars y Lucy Steele estaban saliendo se había regado por todo el colegio en menos de lo que nadie pudo haber pensado, esa misma tarde. Y Elinor sabía exactamente a cuál de los hermanos Ferrars se refería la historia, a Edward su mejor amigo. Podía recordar perfectamente la punzada de dolor que había sentido al oír todo el asunto de labios de la propia Lucy, apenas unas semanas antes. Durante ese día había sufrido la misma punzada y dolor en la boca del estómago cada vez que alguien llegaba a comentarle la noticia. Con un suspiro, se apoyó en el lado de su casillero y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Elinor estaba enamorada de Edward desde hacía largo tiempo, siempre se habían llevado muy bien y compartían gustos y aficiones, lo que los había llevado a ser los mejores amigos. Y sin darse cuenta, el sentimiento fue creciendo y Elinor se encontró un día, completamente enamorada de su mejor amigo. Había tratado por todos los medios de esconder sus sentimientos, de no mostrárselos a nadie, y lo había logrado: Edward no sospechaba que Elinor estaba enamorada de él.

Rodeó sus rodillas con sus brazos, y enterró la cabeza. Varias escenas de ella misma con Edward la acosaron instantáneamente. Los dos corriendo por el campo, entrenando para alguna competencia, ambos estudiando en la biblioteca el día antes de un examen, Edward metiendo un gol en un partido y ella misma animándolo desde la gradería, él tendiéndole una mano para bailar con ella en la fiesta de fin de curso… y muchas otras escenas que acudieron a su mente. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando que todas esas imágenes desaparecieran de su mente, sin conseguirlo. Estaba enamorada de Edward Ferrars, su mejor amigo, y ahora tenía que verlo con otra chica. Siempre había pensado que esa frase del "corazón roto" era un mero cliché, pero en esos momentos se daba cuenta de que no lo era, y lo estaba sintiendo en carne propia.

Edward era su mejor amigo, su confidente. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Elinor se sentía invisible, cuando estaba con él se sentía como si fuera la persona más importante del mundo, sólo porque él la miraba.

—Elinor, ¿estás bien? —Elinor reconoció la voz de su hermana, Marianne y sintió como ella se sentaba junto a ella y la rodeaba con un brazo. —Supe la noticia. Te entiendo tanto, Elinor —susurró. Elinor apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana. Marianne había sufrido una decepción amorosa poco tiempo antes y acababa de recuperarse emocionalmente de las heridas que le había provocado Willoughby.

—No. No estoy bien —dijo Elinor, sollozando quedamente. —Pero tengo que vivir, Marianne. Tengo que seguir adelante y ser fuerte.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo —murmuró Marianne, abrazando a su hermana con fuerza. —Yo voy a estar para cuando lo necesites, cuando te haga faltan un hombro para llorar, o algo así.

—Gracias, Marianne —dijo la joven, con una sonrisa que intentaba parecer optimista, pero fallando ostentosamente. —Pero creo que necesito estar sola.

—Ven conmigo al partido. No te hace bien estar sola, Elinor —dijo su hermana, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a su hermana. Elinor le tomó la mano y se levantó.

—No gracias, creo que voy a ir a la biblioteca y estudiaré un poco —contestó Elinor, acomodándose su bolso en el hombro y cerrándose el cierre del polerón que llevaba. —No puedo verlo ahora, si lo veo, seguramente me pondré a llorar como una niñita y no quiero que nadie me vea llorar.

Marianne la miró con una mirada comprensiva y le sonrió. Elinor se dio media vuelta, despidiéndose de su hermana con la mano. Marianne le dirigió una última mirada, y se fue en dirección a la cancha.

Elinor se asomó a la puerta de la biblioteca, y la mujer le dirigió una mirada sorprendida por sobre sus anteojos, no era normal que los estudiantes aparecieran por ahí durante un partido importante del colegio. Elinor ignoró la mirada de la bibliotecaria y se sentó en un mesón cerca de la ventana. La biblioteca del colegio estaba situada en una esquina del edificio, y desde ahí había una muy buena vista a las canchas del colegio.

Elinor suspiró, mirando las graderías, donde estaba el resto del colegio animando a su equipo. Normalmente ella habría estado ahí, gritando y animando a su mejor amigo, pero ese día en particular no era capaz de hacerlo. Necesitaba un tiempo para estar a solas y juntar fuerzas para enfrentar todo lo que se le vendría encima.

Sacó uno de sus cuadernos, para no llamar la atención de la bibliotecaria y fingió estudiar atentamente sus apuntes. Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse en lo que tenía ante sus ojos, porque sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en otra parte. Vio como sus compañeros saltaban de alegría, seguramente alguien del colegio había metido un gol. No pudo evitar pensar que quizás hubiera sido Edward. La joven suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en sus apuntes. Daba lo mismo lo que hiciera, parecía que no podía dejar de pensar en él.

—Disculpe, señorita Dashwood. Pero ya tengo que cerrar la biblioteca, es tarde —la bibliotecaria la golpeó en el hombro y Elinor volvió la mirada a su reloj, viendo que era hora de volver a su casa. Al parecer el partido aún no había terminado, y ella tendría que pasar por al lado de la cancha para ir a su casa. Se mordió el labio mientras guardaba sus cosas, decidiendo que no iba a mirara a la cancha mientras se iba.

—Adiós, señora Goldberry —se despidió de la secretaria al salir de la biblioteca. La mujer le dirigió un gesto de despedida, mientras terminaba de guardar unos libros.

Elinor atravesó los pasillos desiertos y silenciosos. El único sonido que había era el de las suelas de goma de sus zapatillas golpeando el suelo de baldosas. Elinor iba pensando en las diferencias entre ella y Lucy. Lucy era una chica alegre y popular, mientras que ella era más retraída y tímida. Mientras que Lucy usaba ropa a la moda, Elinor solía usar ropa cómoda y relajada. Lucy odiaba hacer deportes al aire libre, mientras que Elinor disfrutaba de correr al aire libre. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que ambas eran completamente opuestas. Aunque Lucy era una chica muy simpática, no dejaba de ser bastante superficial, y Elinor estaba convencida de que Edward se merecía a alguien mejor, a alguien que lo entendiera y lo hiciera reír, mientras que Lucy sólo le hacía escenas de celos y no entendía su particular sentido del humor.

"_Yo te quiero mucho, Eli._" Le había dicho el joven unas semanas antes, cuando Elinor había dejado entrever cómo se sentía respecto a él. "_Pero empecé a salir con ella cuando era muy joven, antes de que te conociera. No puedo dejarla ahora._" Las palabras la habían herido mucho al escucharlas. Ella estaba muy enamorada de él, y esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo por ella, pero no era así. Elinor cruzó las puertas de la entrada del colegio, y se dirigió al portón de salida.

Desde el estadio del colegio se escuchaban los gritos de sus compañeros, celebrando con entusiasmo. La voz del comentarista, amplificada muchas veces, anunció que Norland School había ganado el partido, y por ende, el campeonato. Elinor esbozó una sonrisa y decidió acercarse al estadio para ver la cara de felicidad de Edward. Seguramente Lucy estaría con él, abrazándolo y besándolo, pero no le importaba. Elinor podría ver a Edward y ser feliz por un momento. Subió a las galerías, desde las cuales todo el colegio estaba agolpándose sobre el equipo ganador.

Edward estaba muy contento, mientras sus amigos lo abrazaban y le palmeaban la espalda. Él había marcado el gol de la victoria, ganando el partido para su equipo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que buscó a Elinor entre la gente, para dedicarle el gol y la victoria a ella, no la encontró. Mientras era rodeado por sus compañeros, volvió a pasear la mirada por la gradas y la vio, parada en lo más alto con una sonrisa de orgullo en los labios.

Elinor vio que Edward la miraba y decidió que era el momento de irse, sin embargo, casi todo la audiencia estaba bloqueando las escaleras, impidiéndole salir.

—Permiso, permiso —dijo Edward, abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros y saltando la barandilla de las graderías con agilidad, mientras seguía abriéndose paso entre la gente subiendo las escaleras. —Lo siento, necesito pasar. Permiso, permiso. Disculpas.

Llegó al lado de Elinor, quien intentó escabullirse, pero él la detuvo agarrándola del brazo y obligándola a mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Dónde estabas? Me has evitado todo el día, Eli. —le dijo, preocupado. Elinor pensó que nunca lo había visto tan guapo. —¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí… —murmuró ella, con una sonrisa, que lejos de tranquilizar a Edward, lo preocupó aún más.

—Elinor, ¿está todo bien? —Murmuró, acercándose a ella, que había apartado la vista. —A mí no me engañas. ¿Qué pasa? —Insistió.

Elinor tragó aire y lo miró. Amaba tanto esos ojos, esa mirada que siempre parecía llegarle al alma, amaba que él la conociera tan perfectamente que sabía cuando ella no estaba bien, y lo amaba por sobre todo, por ser íntegro y leal.

—Pasa que estás saliendo con Lucy, a pesar de que te dije que estaba enamorada de ti —le dijo. Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, Elinor se arrepintió y se llevó las manos a la boca. —Lo siento. No quería decirlo.

Edward se pasó una mano por la cabeza, estirándose el pelo hacia atrás, y una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios. Elinor lo miró sin entender y se dio media vuelta para irse. Edward volvió a atrapar su brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, rodeándola con sus brazos.

—¿Me has estado evitando todo el día por eso? —Le preguntó, con una mirada que le dijo a Elinor que esperaba una respuesta. La joven asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, y para su sorpresa, Edward la estrechó con más fuerza. —Elinor, es mentira. Lucy prefirió salir con mi hermano, Robert.

Elinor se quedó mirándolo, sin procesar aún lo que acababa de pasar. Edward se rió al ver su cara de desconcierto y la levantó entre sus brazos, obligándola a mirarlo a la cara.

—Elinor, Lucy era lo único que se interponía entre nosotros. Y yo te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie —murmuró, acercándose a ella. Elinor cerró los ojos y sintió como los labios de Edward acariciaban los suyos con suavidad. Rodeó el cuello del joven con los brazos y profundizó el beso. Llevaba un largo tiempo esperando ese beso, al igual que él, y le daba lo mismo que todo el colegio los estuviera mirando.

Edward se separó de ella y apoyó su frente en la de Elinor, mirándola a los ojos. Ella era perfecta, simplemente perfecta. Era la única chica que lo hacía reír cuando sólo tenía ganas de golpear al mundo, la única chica a la que no le importaba que él fuera uno de los chicos más populares del colegio, sino que lo quería por quién era.

—¿Qué dices? —Le preguntó a la joven, que no había dicho ni media palabra. Elinor escondió la cabeza en su pecho, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Que te quiero, Edward —susurró, sintiendo el olor del muchacho. A pesar de la transpiración que había ocasionado el partido, aún sentía el olor a la colonia masculina que usaba el joven. —Te quiero hace mucho tiempo… y más de lo que nunca esperé querer a nadie.

—Y pensar que casi pierdo esto por un estúpido rumor —murmuró él, haciendo que ella se escondiera aún más en su pecho. —No me lo habría perdonado nunca.

Edward la besó de nuevo, con más calma y tranquilidad, en lugar de la ansiedad del primer beso. Elinor le respondió de la misma forma, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos.

—Ven a la fiesta conmigo —Le dijo Edward, al separarse. —Quiero que todo el mundo vea que la chica más linda y perfecta del mundo es mi novia. —Elinor arrugó la nariz al escuchar eso.

—¿Y quién sería ella, si puede saberse? —Le dijo con un tono burlón. Edward la besó en la mejilla.

—Tú. Lo acabo de decidir. Y no hay derecho a réplica —contestó, con una sonrisa, haciendo que ella se riera suavemente.

—Gracias por informarme —replicó ella, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y besándolo de nuevo. —Te quiero mucho.

* * *

><p><em>Una pequeña historia que se me vino a la cabeza el otro día. Y sí, se parece un poco a la historia del video de "You Belong With Me" de Taylor Swift (uno de mis placeres culpables en cuanto a música), pero les prometo que no fue intencional, salió así. <em>_Y el final se parece un poco al final de "A Cinderella Story", que siempre encontré muy tierno._

_Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me gustó escribirlo._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
